nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Angel Complex Trivia
Hier alle Infos rund um Angel Complex. Trivia *Sie sind die Erfolgreichste Gruppe des Landes *Sie haben Benameta JaJoda, Color of Flower und Morning Dream Girls in Verkaufszahlen und Top 10 geschlagen *Ihre erste Nummer Eins Single, war die Feat. with Sayuri Single Lu Ni Oreh *Princess ist bislang ihre erfolgreichste Auslandssingle, neben den 29.000 Verkauften in Japan, sind sie Momentant bei 980.000 In Meki und ereichen damit die 1Mio im Ausland. *Das Erfolgreichste Debüt hat die 4th Generation mit 6Mio, gefolgt von der 5te mit immer noch 34.000 danach kommt Sayuri, die bei 31.000 war, nach Sayuri folgt Naomi und nach ihr Erina hatte nur 27.000 Tausend Verkaufte, das Schlechsteste hatte somit die 1te Generation. Mit nur 10.000 Verkauften. *Sayaka Nakazawa hatte mit 9Mio die beste letze Single bei AC, danach folgt Kyutoo mit 900.000 Verkauften. Nozomi hatte 75.000 Verkaufte und Kumiko bislang die schlechteste Verkaufte letzte Single mit 37.000 Verkauften. *Die Best Verkaufsteste Single von Angel Complex ist ANGEL LOVES DEVIL sie hat sich 400.000 mal mehr als HERE WE GO AGAIN/ REMEMBER Verkauft. *Sechs Members von Angel Complex waren schon vorher teil einder anderen Gruppe Shadow (BabyKiss Kiss), Elfa (BabyKiss Kiss), Asta (I.Z.A.N.A.), Rena Mitsui (Juliet Girls), Kanna Niigaki (Feather) ''und Sayuri Hagiwara ''(Color of Flower) *Kanna Niigaki und Sayuri Hagiwara sind die einzigen, von Angel Complex, die schon zwei mal mit Kumai Schwestern in einer Gruppe waren.Sayuri ist die einzige die mit mehr als 2 in einer Gruppe schon war. Shadow und Asta sind in COF27 nun auch mit einer weiteren Kumai Schwester in einer Band. *Sayuri ist die einzige der Members die mit anderen AC Geschwistern in einer Gruppe war (Nozomi- Asami- Akiko), (Risa-Ayana), (Yoshiko-Minami-Mayu), (Kumiko-Sayaka), (Shiho-Naomi) sowie auch mit Cousinen (Minami S. - Ai), (Aya- Shiho - Naomi). *Eine viel Zahl der Members nahm nie an einer Audition zu Angel Complex teil: Asta (Fan Voting brachte sie in die Gruppe), Kyutoo Monst (wurde von Ayana und Kanna als Member Ausgewählt), Elfa & Shadow (wurden von Ai und Sayuri Ausgewählt, beide sahen in den beiden großes Potenzial), Sayuri Hagiwara (sie Sprang für Nozomi bei der Tour ein und wurde dann Member), Ai Suzuki (Sayuri wollte Ai unbedingt in Angel Complex haben und nahm sie vor der Audition Entscheidung raus um Probe aufnahmen mit ihr zu machen), sowie auch Sayaka Nakazawa, Nozomi Ogawa und Kumiko Kaiba die alle von Yugi Honda abgeworben wurden und so Angel Complex gründeten. Die restlichen Members kamen durch eine Angel Complex Audition in die Gruppe. *Eine viel Zahl von Angel Complex Members nahm an Auditions zu Color of Flower teil. Die Gründungs Members Sayaka, Nozomi und Kumiko, sowie auch Sayuri''('gewann The Next) und '''Erina. Shadow, Naomi, Kanna und Ai. *Von etlichen AC Members sind Cousinen oder Schwestern Color of Flower Members gewesen: Mayu & Nana Kumai (Minami und Yoshiko), Naomi Ishikawa (Sayumi, Shiho und Aya), Ayana Mitsui (Rena), Nozomi Ogawa (Asami und Akiko), Sayaka Nakazawa (Kumiko), ''Ai Suzuki ''(Minami) *Sayuri Hagiwara ist das erste Mitglied das ein Kind bekommen hat, 2009 bekam sie "heimlich" ihren Sohn Tai, ebenfalls war sie Verheiratet. *Ai Suzuki wird das zweite Mitglied sein, was während ihrer Zeit, Mutter wird. *Erina Yaguchi, Sayaka Nakazawa und Nozomi Ogawa haben alle 3 Kinder nach ihrer Angel Complex Zeit bekommen, Sayaka verließ Angel Complex für ihre Tochter. *Mayu Kumai und Nana Kumai bilden das erste Schwestern Duo von Angel Complex. *Mayu Kumai ist das erste Mitglied was Zwillinge bekommt. *Rena Mitsui und Sayu Tanaka sind die erste Japanerinnen der Gruppe *Sayuri Hagiwara und Anna Yuki sind beide bei ihrem Debüt Älter gewesen als das älteste Mitglied von Angel Complex. *Die 2te Generation ist die einzige mit zwei Verschiedenen Debut Tagen, mittlerweile Abgelöst von Generation 8. *Ai Tanaka ist mit 9 Jahren das jüngste Mitglied was jemals zu Angel Complex kam, für sie wurde eine Sonderregelung gemacht da Aika und Natsu an ihrer kleinen Schwester glaubten. *In Angel Complex sind 3 Members mit dem Nachnamen Tanaka Sayu, Ai und Akari, jedoch sind sie nicht miteinander Verwand. *Nach Sayu und Rena, sind mit Meimi Katsuta und Kana Natsumi, zwei weitere Multikuturelle Members in der Gruppe. *Ai Tanaka arbeitet 4 Stunden am Tag, genau wie Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda sowie auch später Nariko Kuraki. *Alle anderen Members zwischen 13 und 16 Arbeiten 6 Stunden am Tag. *Ab 16 Jahren ist die Arbeitszeit, je nach Beliebtheit, unterschiedlich. Sayuri Hagiwara arbeitet 18 Stunden am Tag. Ai Suzuki vorher 12 Stunden seit der Geburt ihres Kindes nur noch 8 Stunden (anfangs wohl 18 Stunden), Naomi Ishiakawa 16 Stunden, Anna Yuki 18 Stunden, Kanna Niigaki 18 Stunden, Yurina Kawaii 16 Stunden, Masaki Ishida 14 Stunden, die neuen Members Kana Natsumi und Akari Tanaka fangen bei 8 Stunden an und sollen nächstes Jahr auch bei 16 Stunden sein, Haruka Megushi ist bei 14 Stunden. Das die Großen Membesr so viel Arbeiten liegt daran das es ihre Jobs sind, bei den Beliebten Members kann es schon mal 20 Stunden sein, aufgrund das sie viel Gebucht werden und somit oft lange Tage haben. *Sie haben für 2012 9 Alben (davon 2 Mini Alben, 4 Studio Alben, 3 Outside Alben) angekündigt. *Neben Fambranche sind Angel Complex erfolgreich in Japan, Meki, China, Korea sowie in Une. Sie haben auch ein Album in Trundland, Ins, Nasschaiu, Kenula, Magson und Meschinas veröffentlicht, jedoch schlug Angel Complex dort nicht so gut an, in diesen Ländern sind sie noch ein "Geheim Tipp" sie haben aber in jedem Land einen Fanclub, die es sogar bis in die seite der Gruppe geschafft haben. *Sayuri Hagiwara war im Juli.2006 Member von Angel Complex und Color of Flower *Sayuri Hagiwara sollte Ende 2009 Angel Complex verlassen. *Im Jahr 2012 haben Angel Complex ihre Erfolgreichste Single MYSTERIE LOVE und ihre Schlechteste Single My School Way Veröffentlicht, zwischen den Singles liegt eine Differenz von 15.013.040 Sales. Vocals Skandale ''2006'' *Im Juli ist Sayuri Mitglied von Angel Complex und Color of Flower, kurz nach Tachis Tod wird sie aus der TDG rausgestrichen. ''2007'' *Und auch in 2007 gab es Beziehungsgerüchte, so soll Sayuri Hagiwara mit Sharon Yuki zusammen sein, die beiden wurden zusammen in Loly World gesehen. Die beiden erzählten später in einem Interview sie seien einfach gute Freunde, auch wenn Sharon oft Sayuri als Fake Yuri bezeichnet. *Taro Kumai hat ein Date mit einem Unbekannten Mädchen.Es war auch für die TDG schlimm, da Sayuri bei den Fans nach wie vor Member war. (Da dieses Mädchen eine Weiße Jacke mit Totenkopf trug, die Sayuri 3 Tage vorher auf ihrem Blog gezeigt hat, war die Vermutung sie ist es) '' *Und schon wieder Sayuri, es tauchen Bilder von einem Mädchen auf das wie sie Aussieht und mit Sharon Yuki betrunken aus einer Bar kommt. ** Im Jahr 2009 und 2012 tauchten weitere Bilder aufgetaucht, da war ganz klar Sayuri zu sehen mit Sharon. ''2008 *Naomi Ishikawa wird gesehen wie sie längere Zeit im Elternhaus von Sayuri verbringt, da diese aber in einer eigenen Wohnung lebt, war nicht klar was Naomi da tut, da auch Koharu und Seto nicht als sehr Gesellige Menschen gelten und nichts mit Eltern der anderen AC oder COF Members machen. *Naomi Ishikawa wird gesehen wie sie mit Kazunari Hagiwara in die Bar Play Love geht. (Die Bar ist besonders für die XXX Spielchen bekannt) '' *Gerüchte über einen möglichen Drogenkonsum von Naomi Ishikawa tauchen auf. Nur Gerüchte, da ein Ex Bodyguard in einem Interview geheimnisse der Mädchen verriet. *Der Ehemalige Bodyguard von Angel Complex erzählt in der Mulara Gerüchte der Girls. Naomi soll Drogen nehmen, Erina würde mit dem Freund einer der anderen Girls eine Affäre haben, Sayaka soll Singel sein und keine Party auslassen und desweiteren Zuhause gerne Nackt rum laufen und will nach ihrem Ausstieg AV- Idol werden, Sayuri soll seit längerem eine Beziehung haben, diese aber Betrügen und neben bei noch Schwanger sein. Desweiteren seien Nozomi und Kumiko richtige Zicken gewesen und sie hätten versucht Sayuri raus zu mobben und versucht haben alle gegen sie auf zu bringen. Sayuri sei sehr schwierig und ändert jede Woche ihre Meinung über das was sie möchte, sie wäre sehr schwierig und hätte starke Probleme. Sayaka soll sich überhaupt nicht gerne Duschen und es würde jeden Samstag eine Riesen Party geben. ** Im Jahr 2012 wurde bekannt das Naomi zwischen 2008 und 2012 Drogen nahm. Sie ist seit September.2012 in Behandlung. ** Erina Yuki hatte eine Affäre mit Sharon Yuki, damaliger Freund von Sayaka, damit Stimmt auch dieses Gerücht. ** Auch im Jahr 2012, wurde bekannt das Sayuri 2008 Schwanger war, sowie eine Beziehung hatte die sie betrog, sie selber gab es Bekannt. 2009 *Etwa in Mitte 2009 tauchen Gerüchte auf, das Sayuri Hagiwara ab 2010 wieder in der TDG ist, so erklärte ein Stylist der Gruppe der Vertrag von ihr würde Ende des Jahres mit der HmG ablaufen und Sayuri hätte bereits mit der Gruppe darüber Gesprochen. Die Gruppe wurde von Yugi danach erklärt bis zum Dezember zu tun als wäre alles gut und würden danach ein Kontakt verbot bekommen. *Im Juni.2009 poste Yoshiko Kumai Bilder einer Schwangeren Sayuri Hagiwara, Von da an tauchten Gerüchte auf diese sei Schwanger, da auch Sayuri in letzter Zeit weite Kleidung trug. ** Ja Sayuri war Schwanger aber im Juni.2009 war ihr Sohn Tai bereit 3 Monate alt. *Im August.2009 werden Tsubasa Misaki und Sayuri Hagiwara dabei gesichtet wie sie sich Lautstark in der Öffentlichkeit Streiten. In dem Streit ging es um ein Mann den Sayuri daten sollte, sowie eine Affäre. jedoch kamen die Passanten nicht dahinter worum es genau ging, dabei kurz danach von einem Polizisten weg gebracht wurden. Bis lang äußerte sich keiner von ihnen, sowie HmG und TDG dazu. ** Im Jahr 2012 verriet Tsubasa es ging im Streit um Ken und Tai, sowie Natsu. Tsubasa hätte von Sayuri eine Entscheidung verlangt da er das Image von Angel Complex und der HmG in Gefahr sah. *Im selben Jahr taucht ein Vertrag der HmG auf, von Juli Noris die Unterschrift von dieser gleicht der von Sayuri Hagiwara, des weiteren wird sie als Tochter von Sandy Noris bekannt gegeben. Natürlich spektulierten Fans nun ob Sayuri und Juli die selben waren und es wurde nun sehr Darüber geredet und wieder wurden die Gerüchte der Mulara hervor geholt und Interviews von Bekannten gezeigt und es tauchten regelrechte Vergleiche beider Mädchen auf. *Gerüchte zufolge, behaupten etliche Stylisten von AC und Temperature, das Naomi Natsu angegriffen hat und sehr viele Drogen nehmen würde. Auch gab es eine Ton aufnahme von Erina auf, die genau das erzählte, dort Erzählte sie das Naomi grade Natsu mit einem Messer bedroht hat und sie sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. ** Das mit dem Messer stimmt, laut Sayuri nicht, jedoch gab es einen Streit zwischen den Beiden, auch Natsu sagte es sei wohl etwas Schlimmer gewesen aber ein Messer war nie im Spiel. ''2010 *Im Januar behauptet Yugi Honda, das Angel Complex und Temperature nie live gesungen haben und es genau so bei allen anderen TDG Gruppen so ist. (Wer Live Auftritte, z.B. Sukiyanen oder Konzerte der Gruppen sieht, sieht genau das sie Live singen so hört man auch Falsche Lines ganz genau und bei einem Konzert von Angel Complex wie Sayaka aufschreit als sie hinfällt) '' *Angel Complex und Temperature wechseln zur TDG, für HmG Fans ein Skandal und Verrat, TDG Fans freuen sich da Sayuri nach wie vor Member war. *Koharu Hagiwara veröffentlicht ein Buch in dem sie über den Unfall ihrer Schwester schreibt und die Vermutungen der Mulara als Wahr bestätigt. *Das als sehr lange geltene Paar Sayuri Hagiwara und Taro Kumai sollen sich im Februar getrennt haben, das wird zwar nicht bestätigt jedoch sind sie bei Gemeinsamen Auftritte sehr Steif. ** Die Trennung erfolgte wohl schon früher, Sayuri und Taro gaben weiterhin für die HmG das Paar. Die Trennung erfolgte nicht im Guten, wie Sayuri in einem Buch erklärte, aber Taro hätte ihr Verziehen und Sayuri sei Froh das Taro sein Glück gefunden hat. Beide sagten es war sowie Sayuri´s Untreue, aber auch seine eigene Untreue und Sexualität Schuld an der Trennung. *Es tauchen, nur im Internet Bilder von Sayuri Hagiwara und Tatsuya Kahara auf die sie Küssend Zeigen, vor ihrem Institut. *Auf Sayakas Blog taucht ein Pose auf wo sie über ihren Ausstieg aus Angel Complex Post, sie verliert kurze Zeit später ihre Werbeverträge. Kurz danach gibt Naomi bekannt das Sayaka aufgrund einer Krankheit pausieren würde und deswegen alle ihre Werbeverträge an andere Memebrs übergeben würden, auch wurde ihr Handy gestohlen und jemand poste in ihrem Namen auf ihrem Blog, kurze Zeit später wurde bekannt das ihre Daten nun erneuert wurden. *Nozomi Ogawa macht sich auf ihrem Blog über Naomi und Sayuri lustig, es tauchen wieder Streitgerüchte auf, Nozomi bezeichnete beide als Clowns und auch sagte sie der Gesang der beiden würde sie an Affen erinnern. *Überraschend Heiratet Sayuri Hagiwara Tatsuya Kahara. *Erina Yaguchi soll schwanger sein. Im Gegensatz zu Naomi, Sayaka und Sayuri wechselte sie nicht zur TDG. Sie wurde teil von Hello Mania. Doch schnell verließ sie die Gruppe aufgrund einer Schwangerschaft wieder, deswegen gab die HmG bekannt, sei sie kein Member von Angel Complex nicht mehr. Nachdem Erina 2011 ebenfalls zur TDG wechselte, sie hatte sich aus dem HmG Vertrag geklagt, gab sie bekannt Yugi hätte sie mit ihrer Affäre erpresst und wollte es bekannt machen wenn sie mit zur TDG geht, er hätte Sayaka und Naomi genau so erpresst. Auch Erina hatte sich erst gegen die HmG gestellt, dann jedoch erzählte er allen Members der Gruppe davon und Sayaka war sehr wütend auf Erina. Die beiden Sprachen nicht mehr mit einander und Erina blieb bei der HmG. ''2011 *Naomi Ishikawa wird dabei gesehen wie sie Heiji Fukujima küsst, es gibt nur einen Blog eintrag dazu, jedoch sollen sie zusammen einen Entzug gemacht haben.'' '' *Kanna Niigaki und Natsu Tanaka werden zusammen vor Kanna´s Schule gesehen. *Auf dem Blog von Ayana Mitsui tauchen Bilder von einer Feier in dem Temperature-Angel Dorm auf, wo Natsu und Sayuri im Hintergrund in einer Umarmung zu sehen sind, es wurde Hochgepusht da sie Verheiratet ist, Fans meinen sogar zu deuten das seine Hand auf ihren Hintern liegt und auf einen Späteren Foto sie sich Küssen, man sieht ledeglich Natsu von Hinten und die Hand einer Frau, ob es Sayuri´s ist, ist nicht klar. ** Im Jahr 2012 gestand Natsu das seine Hand wirklich auf ihrem Hintern war, aber sie vor den anderen nie als Paar aufgetretten sind. *Es wird bekannt das Sharon Yuki während seiner Beziehung mit Sayaka Nakazawa diese mit Erina Yaguchi betrogen hat und das er mit ihr ein Kind zusammen hat.'' '' *Es tauchte aus dem Krankenhaus von Fairytale eine Geburtsturkunde eines Jungen Namens Tai Kimngo auf, desen Mutter mit Siranja Kingmo (Sayuri Hagiwara) und Vater Natsu Tanaka angegeben wurden, da aber zur selben Zeit Taro und Hektor ihr Coming out hatten ging dies Komplett unter. *Natsu Tanaka wird in Herie vorm Hotel gesehen in dem Angel Complex ist. (Bilder sind nur im Internet) ''Das nehmen Fans als Beziehung zu Sayuri auf. *Zwischen Sayuri und Tatsuya soll funk Stille Herschen, beide haben die letzten Woche in Getrennten Wohnungen verbracht. ''(Dies wird aus Bilder aus dem Blog entnommen, wo verschiedene Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer zu sehen sind, auch Taucht Sayuri wieder öfter auf den Blogs er anderen Members auf) '' *Sayuri Kahara wird gesehen wie sie aus der Wohnung von Shadow Boy Member Will kommt, am selben Tag wird Tatsuya Kahara dabei gesichtet wie er die Wohnung von Sakura Mona verlässt. Später sagt Will, Sayuri hätte ihm bei einem Privaten Problem zur Seite gestanden, sie sei eine gute Freundin von ihm. *Ai Suzuki wird gesehen wie sie nach der Schule von einem Mann abgeholt wird, einige sagen es war Temperature Member Takaya Hatanaka andere sagen es war Parry Han. ''2012 *Anfang 2012 gab Sayuri Hagiwara ihr Scheidung von Tatsuya Kahara bekannt, Scheidungsgrund sei die Affäre von Tatsuya Kahara. *Der Skandal um Medi Beluschwa und Sunny Min wird vertieft als Sunny Min behauptete Medi Beluschwa hätte auch Angel Complex Member Risa Nakata zum Sex gezwungen. Die Angel Complex Members verteidigten Medi und Risa, die beiden kennen sich nicht mal wirklich. *Sayuri Hagiwara pausiert bei den letzten Auftritten der Tour, doch Fans vermuten eine Auferlegte Pause von ihrem Bruder Pino, da Sayuri das Thema in allen Medien ist. *Von Angel Complex Member Anna Yuki soll ein Sex Tape exestieren. Auf dem Tape ist ein Mädchen zu sehen was Anna ähnlich sieht, Anna und die TDG bestreiten das Anna dies ist. *m Juli.2012 gab es erneut ein Skandal bei Angel Complex als Ai Tanaka mit 9 Jahren zu Angel Complex kam, Bewerben konnte man sich ab 10 Jahren. Es wurde von Bevorzugung von TDG Geschwistern Gesprochen. Auch sei Ai Tanaka viel zu Jung um Member zu sein, schließlich sei T.A.B.O.O. eine sehr Sexy Single. Auch würde Angel Complex zu viel Arbeiten um das Ai in ihrem Jungen Alter damit zurecht kommen würde. *Die neuen Members der Gruppe Angel Complex Akari Tanaka und Haruka Megushi sorgten für einen Skandal als bekannt wurde sie haben beide einen Freund. Im selben Zug wurde die Beziehung von Yurina Kawai und Hideaki Ogura bekannt. Nach wie vor wird verlangt das die Members Single sind und keine Beziehungen haben. *Für einen weiteren Skandal sorgte schon im Januar.2012 Ai Suzuki, wurde aber nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes noch mal hervorgeholt, Ai Suzuki durfte in der Gruppe bleiben mit Kind, Mayu Kumai verließ diese aber, im Januar.2012 erklärte Mayu das es ihre Entscheidung war, die Meschuna denkt es sei Tsubasas Entscheidung, da Ai doch zu eine der Members gehört. *In der Folge 23 von Hello Baby Trat die Richtige Mutter von Yuma und Kazunari (die Sayuri in jeder Folge als Umma bezeichnen) auf und verlangte Geld dafür das ihre beiden Kinder da waren und auch von Sayuri da sie ja Schuld an allem hatte, eigentlich wollte Sayuri dies nicht in der Folge haben aber Fanakira Uka (die Mutter der beiden und Affäre von Tatsuya) ''und Tatsuya brachten es in die Show. Am Tag der Ausstrahlung poste Sayuri auf ihren Blog wie entäuscht sie sei über diese Reaktion von Tatsuya er hat ihr Herz mit Füßen getretten und würde nicht aufhören sie leiden zu lassen. Die Macher der Sendung entschuldigten sich sofort bei Sauyri auf der Offizellen Website und gaben bekannt das sie nun Fanakira sowie Tatsuya aus den anderen Episoden raus gestrichen werden. *Der Trailer der 25 Folge von Hello Baby sorgte für einen Skandal als dort ein Intimes Gespräch von Natsu und Sayuri gezeigt wurden, sie sprachen beide in Trundisch, wurden zwar nicht übersetzt jedoch poste wenig Später ein Fan die Übersetzung und so wurde das Gespärch ein Skandal weil beide sich dort, in Anwesenheit der jüngeren Members und der Kinder über Sex unterhielten. Beide entschuldigten sich sofort und die Macher der Show gaben bekannt das dieses Gespärch nicht teil der Show werden würde. *Die 7te Folge von Hello Baby sorgte für einen Skandal als man dort Tatsuya Kahara beschuldigte Masaki angegriffen zu haben, erst 2 Wochen nach der Ausstrahlung der Episode war klar dass, das Gespräch zwischen Masaki und Yurina teil eines Drehbuches war für eine Serie, der Name Tatsuya sei die des Charakkters der Masaki´s Rolle angreift. *Angel Complex Member Nana Kumai wurde in einem Skandal verwickelt. Angeblich hat sie eine Party mit Freunden gefeiert, wo auch Alkohol geflossen sein soll. *Ab dem 10.Juli.2012 gab es erneut Negativpresse als Angel Complex Member Maimi Ueda ohne irgendeinen Grund bei den Promotion Arbeiten fehlte. Von der Offizellen Seite gab es keine Stellungsmaßnahme. *Der Skandal um Nana Kumai wurde neu Aufgerollt und erweitert, es tauchten nun Bilder von ihr mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand auf. *Am 28.August.2012 wurde die neue Tour Angekündigt, gleich auch mit eine Graduation. Fans wurden richtig sauer und spekulierten über die Graduation. **28.August.2012 ''(3 Std. nach der Ankündigung) Eine News Seite veröffentlichte die Nachticht das Sayuri Hagiwara Angel Complex und die TDG aufgrund einer Schwangerschaft verlassen wird. **28.August.2012'' (4 Std. nach der Ankündigung)'' die Selbe News Seite, die schon 1 Std. vorher Sayuris Graduation Ankündigte, Kündigte an das Ai Suzuki wegen ihrem Sohn die Gruppe verlassen wird. **28.August.2012 (5 Std. nach der Ankündigung) selbe Seite, diese Seite berichtet nun Maimi Ueda wird die Gruppe verlassen, sie wird von Fans "gehasst" und die Agentur schmeißt sie raus. **29.August.2012 die TDG gab Bekannt welche Members im Jahr 2013 in der Gruppe bleiben werden. Wohlmöglich werden Nana Kumai, Sayu Tanaka, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakata und Anna Yuki die Gruppe verlassen. **30.August.2012 Maimi Ueda verlässt wegen "krankheit" Angel Complex **01.September.2012 es wurde bekannt das Nana Kumai sowie Ai Tanaka die Gruppe verlassen. Nana Kumai da sie selber den Wunsch sie will wieder zur Schule und Ai Tanaka kam mit der Arbeit in der Gruppe nicht klar, beide dürfen aber mit 14 zurück kommen, wenn sie wollen. *Am 31.August.2012 wurd ein Bild von Angel Complex Member Naomi Ishikawa veröffentlicht was sie beim Rauchen zeigt. *Wenig später als die Bilder von Angel Complex, Naomi Ishikawa auftauchen tauchen auch Bilder von Honey Peace Member Tessa auf. Beide sind auf dem Bild neben einander zu sehen. Tessa und Naomi halten einen Joint in der Hand. *Am 01.September.2012 gab die TDG bekannt mit Naomi Ishikawa und Tessa gesprochen zu haben, schnell war der TDG und den Members der Gruppe klar diese Bilder stammen aus dem Jahr 2012, Friseur sowie auch Outfits deuteten daraufhin. Beide Members wurden von den Gruppen raus geschmissen. *Im September.2012 wurde bekannt durch die Show Tennie Star Mom das der Vater von Mayu Kumais Zwillingen ShadowBoy Member Will ist, Mayu hätte ihn damals angelogen wegen seinem Job, damit er nichts zu befürchten hatte, da sie dachte sie würde aus der Gruppe geschmissen werden und er auch. *Former Angel Complex Member Charlien Tomodach erwartet ihr erste Kind. *Nachdem im August es schon gerüchte von einer Schwangerschaft von Sayuri Hagiwara gab, soll sie nun schon im 4te Monat sein und Zwillinge erwarten. Darauf wurde auf ein Interview sich bezogen wo Sayuri sagte, sie sei schwanger. Die TDG gab wenig später bekannt, Sayuri sei gefragt worden wie sie es Natsu damals gesagt hat und nur dieser eine Satz sei im Trailer gezeigt worde. Sayuri sei nicht schwanger und plane auch nicht in der nächsten Zeit es zu werden. *Am 02.September.2012 wurde auf allen Blogs der Members eine Blogsperre verhängt. Diese soll erst mal für 4 Wochen gelten, danach würde die TDG weiter sehen. *Am 23.Oktober.2012 Via Sayuri Hagiwara´s Blog wurde bekannt das sie nun mit Natsu Tanaka zusammen ist. Auch Natsu bestätigte dies Später ebenfalls. Er erklärte die beiden hätten sich angenährt und versucht für Tai Eltern zu sein, aber da wären alte Gefühle aufgekommen. *Die Mutter von Natsu Tanaka, Aika Tanaka und Ai Tanaka soll mit dem Mitschüler von Natsu eine Affäre seit 5 Jahre haben. Die Presse veröffentlichte Berichte des Jungen, der auch Freund Natsu´s sei und die Mutter hätte ihn dazu gezwungen, auch erzählte er das Natsu, Aika und Ai oft von ihrer Mutter beschimpft werden, sogar er gesehen hat wie Ai geschlagen wurde. Der Junge soll einen Urlaub mit der Mutter Jane und Ai gemacht haben, in diesem sei er als Vater von Ai ausgegeben worden, auch soll Jane ein Kind von ihm bekommen haben, aber vor 3 Jahren zur Adoption frei gegeben haben, den Kindern und ihrem Mann habe sie erzählt das Kind sei Tod. Jane habe immer gewollt ihre Kinder werden Berühmt, sogar soll er selber von ihr zu Castings gezwungen worden sein. Doch seine Eltern griffen ein und verboten die Teilnahme. Das ganze Interview war in der Mulara, da diese bei vielen Gerüchten und Skandalen schon recht behielten gehen Fans von der Wahrheit aus. **3 Wochen später gab Fuma bekannt das er und Jane sich trennen werden, sie ist aus dem Dorm ausgezogen und Ai und Fuma würden in eine neue Wohnung ziehen. Natsu und Aika baten wegen diesen Gerüchten nicht zu befragen. **Als Sayuri und auch Katzuya befragt wurden, äußerten sich beide nicht. **Etwa 4 Wochen später bestätigte Natsu das diese Gerüchte sehr wahrscheinlich Wahr seien, er hätte mit seinem Freund darüber geredet und auch herraus gefunden das, ein Kind exestiert. *Im November.2012 erzählte ein guter Freund von Erina Yaguchi das diese wahrscheinlich mit Absicht Schwanger geworden ist um aus der HmG raus zu kommen. Er beschrieb die Zeit nach Angel Complex als belastend und sehr Schlimm für Erina. *Der Chef der Schöhnheitsklinik "Dreamary Clinic" bestätigte in einem Interview das einige der TDG Mädchen und Jungs sich eine Operation unterzogen haben. **Nicht Namentlich erwähnt sondern nur als "Orginal Angel C." angegeben. So soll dieses Mädchen (vermutlich Sayaka, Erina oder Sayuri) eine Nasen Operation, Brust operation, Fettabsaugung, Augenlieder Straffung und Botox Behandlung hinter sich haben. ***Erina hat, nach ihrem Ausstieg, selber gesagt sie hätte sich ihre Brüste machen lassen. ***Sayaka hatte nie ihren Wunsch zu einer Nasen operation verschwiegen. Family *Sayuri Hagiwara **Mutter Sandy Noris ***Bruder Siam Noris ***Schwester Luisa Beckermann (*2010) ***Schwester Penny Domoto (*2012) **Bruder Pino Domoto (*1982) ***Leila Domoto ***Demon Domozo **Vater Tachi Domoto **Bruder Henry Domoto (*1995) **Sohn Tai Tanaka (*2009) *Nozomi Ogawa **Schwester Asami Ogawa (2011, gestorben) ***Sohn Charlie (*2011) **Schwester Akiko Ogawa **Sohn Kyle (*2012) **Melos Kenura (Ehemann) *Erina Yaguchi **Ehemann Sharon Yuki **Tochter Angel- Love Cinderella Yuki (*2009) **Sohn Tem - Rock Jackelos Yuki (*2012) **Cousine Nariko Kuraki *Sayaka Nakazawa **Tochter Karo Kumai (*2012) **Taro Kumai **Schwester Kumiko Nakazawa *Naomi Ishikawa **Schwester Shiho Ishikawa ***Nichte Callie **Cousine Minami Ishikawa **Cousine Aya Ishikawa **Cousine Sayumi Ishikawa **Cousine Kazunari Ishikawa *Shadow **Mutter Kanna *Asta **Mutter Kampusa *Charlien Tomodach **Schwester Berka **Bruder Korven **Schwanger (Februar.2013) *Ayana Mitsui **Bruder Katzuya Mitsui ***Nichte Hyomin **Schwester Risa Mitsui ***Neffe Seia **Ehemann **Schwanger (Januar.2013) *Mayu Kumai **Tochter Selia **Sohn Jako **Will (Verlobter) **Bruder Taro Kumai ***Nichte Karo **Schwester Yoshiko Takizawa ***Nichte Mina (*2010) ***Neffe Hans'' (*2012)'' **Schwester Minami Kumai ***Schwanger (Februar.2013) **Schwester Hanako Kumai **Bruder Ryo Kumai **Bruder Tsubasa Kumai **Schwester Nana Kumai **Vater Genzo Kumai **Mutter Haruka Kumai *Ai Suzuki **Sohn Sky **Cousine Minami Suzuki *Anna Yuki **Twin Sharon Yuki ***Nichte Angel- Love Cinderella Yuki ***Neffe Tem- Rock Jacklos Yuki *Masaki Ishida **Schwester Ayumi Ishida **Schwester Koharu Ishida *Nana Kumai **Bruder Taro Kumai ***Nichte Karo (*2012) **Schwester Yoshiko Kumai ***Nichte Mina (*2010) ***Neffe Hans (*2012) **Schwester Minami Kumai ***Schwanger (Februar.2013) **Schwester Hanako Kumai **Schwester Mayu Kumai ***Nichte Selia ***Neffe Jako **Bruder Ryo Kumai **Bruder Tsubasa Kumai **Vater Genzo Kumai **Mutter Haruka Kumai *Maimi Ueda **Scwester Maiha **Schwester Maira **Mutter Maika Other Musikstil und Image Zu begin von Angel Complex hatten sie ehr ein Braves Image und sangen Balladen. Mit der Aufnahme von Sayuri Hagiwara änderte sich das Image, erst mals kamen Fröhliche Songs, sowie Rock Songs und auch ein Weiblicheres Image hinzu. Nachdem Kumiko und Nozomi die Gruppe verließen, wechselte das Image nun zu einem angehenden Frauen Image, was es von 2007 bis 2010 auch blieb und erst im Jahr 2010 wurden sie eine Gruppe mit wechselndem Stil. Zwischen 2010 und 2012 ging das Image wieder etwas mehr zum kindlichen, doch es soll ab 2013 wieder auf ein Weiblicheres Image kommen. Lead Singer Als Angel Complex 2005 gegründet wurde waren Nozomi und Sayaka zu gleichen teilen Lead Singer von Angel Complex. Erst mit dem Beitritt von Sayuri und Erina änderte es sich, so wurde neben Nozomi Sayuri zur zweiten Lead Sängerin. Aber auch Sayaka gehörte zu den Hauptstimmen. Bis zu Nozomi´s Ausstieg war sie Lead Sängerin und teilte es sich meist mit Sayuri. Im Gegensatz zu Nozomi bekamen Sayaka und Sayuri den Chorus auf den Alben und in den Singles. Mit Nozomi´s Ausstieg änderte sich die Verteilung 2008 nur gering so kamen Naomi und Erina beide mehr in den Fordergrund. Erst 2009 bildete sich die Stimmen Sayaka und Sayuri als Lead Sängerinnen herraus. Besonders Sayuri wurde Lead Sängerin. Erina und Naomi waren beide mehr im Hintergrund konnten sich auf Four Angels aber auch den Background für die Album Songs sichern. Mit dem Ausstieg von Erika und den eintritt von Ayana, Kanna und Ai änderte sich die Lead Sängerinnen nicht viel. Sayuri und Sayaka blieben es. Aber die neuen Members bekamen nun auch Viele Sololines. In ihren Japan Release blieb es wie schon immer Sayaka und Sayuri. Erst mit Sayaka´s Ausstieg kam Ai Suzuki mehr in den Fordergrund und wurde Lead Sängerin. Als dann die 5te Generation dazu kam, war weiterhin Sayuri Lead Sängerin, neben ihr wurden die neuen Members und auch Naomi Ishikawa als Sängerin eingesetzt, jedoch konnte sich keine richtig durchsetzen. Member Mayu Kumai stach mehr herraus als alle anderen. Erst 2011 bildete sich die neuen Leader Ai Suzuki und Sayuri Kahara, hinter ihnen Mayu, Rena und Kanna. Auch nach Sayaka´s rückgehr blieb Ai Lead Sängerin. Neben ihr Rutsche Rena Mitsui. Momentan sind Kanna Niigaki und Mayu Kumai Minor Sängerinnen von Angel Complex. Nachdem Ausstieg von Mayu und Rena, sowie Ayana und Sayaka und das die 7th Generation zu Angel Complex dazu kam, gab es kurz ein Verteilungssystem. Ab Mai.2012 gibt es wieder Ai & Sayuri sowie immer mal ein Mädchen daneben. Leaderstystem Angel Complex hat seit der Formation 1 Leader, der in Shows die Gruppe Vorstellt und bei Stellungsmaßnahmen diese oft mit dem Sub- Leader und Manager verliest, sowie in der Presse rede und antwort steht. In der 5th Generation wurde erstmals ein "Captian" für diese Generation gekürt. Dieser stand nun neben Leader und Sub-Leader bei der Presse und verkündete Graduation Ankündigungen dieser Generation. Nachdem die 6th Generation dazu kam, hatte man nun 2 Captian. Auch die 7th Generation hat einen Captian bekommen. Neben den Leader, Sub-Leader und 6th Generation Captian nun 4 Personen. In der 8th Generation wurde aus Captian Boss, die Aufgaben werden die selben sein, da jede Generation auch anfangs alleine Lernt. Auch sollen Captian und Boss die Wünsche der Members der Generation den Leader und Sub-Leader Mitteilen können, auf dem Grund das es 15 Members sind soll dieses Sytstem Förderlich sein um den Leader und Sub- Leader etwas zu entlassten und auch das jedes neue Mitglied mal aus sich rauskommt. Gemeinnütziges HmG Während ihrer Zeit in der HmG viel die Gruppe nicht wegen ihrer Gemeinnützigen Arbeit auf. Jedoch waren gab es 2008 ein Konzert extra für alle die jenigen die es sich nicht leisten konnten. Jedoch wurde damals Kritisiert diese Fans doch auszunehmen da Getränke, Essen und Goods kosteten. Somit hörte die HmG auf die Gruppe so einzusetzen. Im Jahr 2010 erzählte Erina in ihrem Buch, die Members hätten das alles selber Bezahlt nach dem sie das raus fanden und sowas nicht wollten. TDG Mit dem Eintritt von der TDG wurde auch ihr Sozialesengament mehr. So spendete Angel Complex die Einnahmen von Here we go again/ Remember an das Krankenhaus in Fairytale, Kinderheim, 3 Schulen und an die Organisation Heart of Love. Sayaka Nakahazawa hat an die Hilfsorganisation von Kach Melunas 150 Millionen Schendas gespendet und 100 Millionen Schendas an eine Unbekannt Organisation. Auch fing sie an jeden Monat 20 Glückliche Fans aus zu suchen und ihnen einen Tag im Freizeitpark zu spendieren. Bis heute ist ein dauerauftrag an die Organisation von Kach eingerichtet, so sollen 60 % ihres Verdienst an die Organisation gehen. Naomi Ishikawa hat ebenfalls, im Jahr 2010 150 Millionen Schendas gespendet. Auch gab sie Geld für den Bau einer neuen Bibliotheke aus und spendierte ihrer Schule neue Computer und bezahlt den Umbau der Schule. 2011 spendierte sie ihrer Schule neue Turngeräte und ist Sponsor des Schulteams. Sie hat auch die Kosten für Klassenfahrten übernommen. Sayuri Hagiwara hat ihr Verdienst von UFTela Girls an ihre Schule gespendet, das Geld ist für die Musikausbildung der Schule, auch bezahlt Sayuri den Musiklehrer und Gesangslehrer der Schule. Auch hat sie das Geld was sie mit Hagiwara Familie verdient hat, eine Organisation Gegründet für Entführte Kinder und hilft sehr dabei die Familien zusammen zu führen, die Organisation heißt SaYu. Das Geld was sie mit Tachi Domoto Film verdient hat, kommt der TDG zu gute. Das Geld für 40th Years hat sie ihrer Schule gespendet, sie setzt das Geld ein um Schüler zu Unterstützen, eine Bibliotheke hat sie gebaut auch hat sie vieles in der Schule neu besorgt und das Geld soll allen Schülern zu gute kommen und ihre Schulausbildung verbessern. Im Jahr 2010 haben die neuen Members ihr erste Gehalt an Kachs Organisation gespendet. Noch heute spenden die Members ihre einnahmen an Kachs Organisation und andere. 25.Oktober.2011 Nach dem Unglück gab die Gruppe an das die Einnahmen von Break my lies und ~Twilight 10 Angels~ an den Wiederaufbau ginge, desweiteren würden die Einnahmen der Tour gespendet sowie aller Goods. Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki und Anna Yuki reiseten gemeinsam mit Temperature nach Krodastwa und halfen dort beim Aufräumen. Auch sollen alle Members umgerechnet 1 Milliarde Schendas gespendet haben und den Menschen ihre Behausungen zu Bezahlen. Sie gaben ein Extra Konzert für alle die was verloren hatten, was Umsonst war. Im Dezember.2011 spendete die Gruppe 100.000 Tannenbäume. Zu Valentinestag wurden wohl etliche Schokoladen von der Gruppe bezahlt. Die TDG gab bekannt das die Gruppe zum 25.Oktober.2012 ein Event abhalten und 1 Milliarde schendas spenden. Neben Not Alone ~I´m here~ und MY FRIEND FOR EVER erschien 2012 ein weiterer Support Song mit allen Members von Generation 1 bis 8 Love U Forever. Auch wurde Angekündigt, das es ein Support Album geben wird, es heißt Angel´s Heaven. Life in the Group Seit der ersten Generation gibt es Trainingscamp, jedeglich die 2te Generation war in keinem Trainingscamp. Das Trainingscamp ist 1 Woche lang und dort bekommen die Mädchen kaum Schlaf (bezieht sich auf HmG in der TDG wurde das Geändert). Während dieser Zeit mussten sie 10 Tänze und Lieder lernen, dies galt nur bei der HmG und für die 1st und 3rd Generation. In der TDG beträgt das Trainingscamp 2 Wochen und dort wird 1 Lied und 1 Tanz gelernt. Sowie besuchen die Members sie und sind dort Mentoren und Trainer geben immer wieder Tips und Tricks, helfen und Coachen. Die Mädchen können sich 5 Woche Urlaub nehmen. Auch wird ihre Schulbildung mit in ihre Arbeitszeit eingebunden. Desweiteren dürfen sie sich 1 mal die Woche einen Tag frei nehmen. Während der Zeit unter der HmG betrug der Urlaub nur 5 Tage und die Schulbildung war etwas was nicht mit eingebunden wurde, es war der HmG egal ob die Girls eine Ausbildung hatten oder nicht. Die Mädchen verbringen Tag und Nacht zusammen, seit der Gründung der Gruppe wohnen sie in einem Dorm zusammen, ausnahme bildet da Sayuri Hagiwara die bis January.2007 und dann ab 2009 bis 2011 in eine Eigene Wohnung wohnte. Neben den Members wohnen auch die Familien in dem Dorm und Temperature. Masaki Ishidas große Schwester Ayumi Ishida teilt sich mit einem Angel Complex Mitglied ein Zimmer. Laut dem Trainingsplan, der im Wohnzimmer hängt, ist zu sehen das, die Mädchen jeden Tag morgens und abends Tanz training haben, sowie Gesangstraining Alleine und in der Gruppe, sowie gibt es für die neuen Members (nicht länger als 2 Jahre in der Gruppe) gibt es Training für Interviews sowie Photoshootings. Für die Gruppe stehen mittlerweile 3 Gesangslehrer zu Verfügung, daneben sind auch Sayuri und Naomi als Gesangslehrer zuständig. Einer der Gesangslehrer von Angel Complex ist Sandy Noris, Sayuris Mutter. Aus der TV SHOW Wie Idole Leben wurde das Dorm gezeigt, die Mädchen teilen sich mit Temperature ein Dorm was ein Ehemaliges Hotel war. Von oben Betrachtet ist es eine U form. Die Leader und Sub- Leader haben unten ein Apartment im Hotel mit Garten. Die Älteren Members, vom Alter und Zeit in der Gruppe, haben Einzelzimmer mit einem Eigenen Bad und Balkon, die Jüngeren Members haben auch Einzelzimmer, teilen sich aber ein Bad, sie wohnen in der 3 Etage wo es neben bei noch einen großen Balkon, ein Whirlpool sowie ein Kino gibt. Betreut wird die Gruppe neben ihre 3 Gesangslehrer von 3 Tanztrainer und 2 Aufpasser, diese Wohnen jedoch nicht im Dorm, bis auf die Aufpasser. alle Arbeiten im Haus wie Putzen, Waschen und Kochen erledigen die Members selber, einzig für den Garten gibt es einen Arbeiter. Ein riesiger Plan hängt im Eingangsbereich und auch die Eltern und Geschwister der Members arbeiten im Haus mit. Ein Raum der nicht gezeigt wurde ist das Lernzimmer, wo jeden Tag ein Hauslehrer für die Members kommt und ihnen bei Hausaufgaben hilft. Am 06.Juli.2012 wurde durch Sayuri Hagiwara´s Blog bekannt das neben den Members (26) und den Eltern (20) und den Geschwistern (8) auch noch der Sohn von Ai und ihr eigener Sohn Tai im Dorm leben und Mittlerweile es 2 Hausdamen geben würde. Es leben 58 Leute im Dorm. Am 10.September.2012 gab Ai Suzuki auf ihrem Blog bekannt, das die Leader und Sub-Leader nun eine Wohnung teilen (Sayuri & Natsu sind ein paar, wie Ai & Takaya). Das Dorm Keller Trainingsraum, Tanzstudio, Gesangsstudio, Waschküche, Essenkammer Erdgeschoss Eltern Wohnunge (20), 4 Appartments (Leader & Sub - Leader), Küche, Esszimmer mit Tisch, Esszimmer zum Auf dem Boden sitzen, Wohnzimmer, Lernzimmer, Bücherzimmer : Verteilung im Dorm *Eltern Wohnungen: Yuma & Heiji Ishida mit Ayumi & Asuka, Rena & Koji Nakata mit Aoi & Reika, Maika & Jun Ueda mit Maiha & Maira, Kana & Natsu Kuraki, Nori & Honda Katsuta, Genzo & Haruka Kumai, Matsumoto, Nihei, Fukumura, Ogawa, Jane & Fuma Tanaka *Leader & Sub- Leader: Sayuri Hagiwara & Natsu Tanaka, Takaya Hatanaka & Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki & Tsubasa Misaki 1te Etage Großes Badezimmer, 12 Gästezimmer, 2 Toiletten, Spielzimmer, Computerzimmer, Goods Zimmer (Zimmer wo alle Goods der Gruppen sind) 2te Etage 12 Zimmer mit Bad & Balkon, 2 Ankleidungsräume, 1 Photozimmer, Sauna, Krankenzimmer : Verteilung im Dorm *12 Zimmer: Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Hideaki Okura, Shota Yokoyama, Genzo Takizawa, Ryo Kumai, Katzuya Matsumoto, Kento Fukumura 3te Etage 20 Zimmer, je 2 mit Gemeinsamem Bad, Kino, Whirlpool, Großes Gruppen Zimmer mit 10 Betten (wird im Camp verwendet) : Verteilung im Dorm *20 Zimmer: Yuya Nishikido - Tsubasa Kumai, Ryo Nihei, Nana Kumai - Maimi Ueda, Akari Tanaka - Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka - Haruka Megushi, Nariko Kuraki - Meimi Katsuta. Activities outside of Fambranche Im August.2008 bis Dezember.2008 wollte Angel Complex eine Tour in der ganzen Welt starten. Ihre Single Morning Dreams war die erste Single die auch im Ausland erhältlich war. Jedoch lagen die Verkaufszahlen nicht mal bei 100 Stück. Die Mädchen starteten jedoch die Geplante Tour und besuchten einige Länder wie Deutschland, Japan, England, Amerika und Frankreich. Den meisten Erfolg konnten sie sich in Deutschland sichern. Auch in allen Herunas Ländern erschien diese Single. Obwohl sie für 5 Monate im Ausland sein wollten, brachen die Mädchen schon nach einigen Wochen es ab und Veröffentlichten ihre 7th Single I walking alone wieder in vielen Ländern. Doch auch diese Verkaufte sich sehr schlecht. Die Gruppe entschied sich nur noch in Fambranche Present zu sein, weiterhin aber in den Herunas Ländern zu verkaufen, jedoch wurde eine Website eröffnet, wo Fans aus anderen Ländern der Welt, die CD´s kaufen konnten, nach ihrem Bruch mit der HondaMusic Group verschwanden alle Merchandis der Band von der Website und es wurde im Januar 2010 eine neue Seite von Fans eröffnet, die von dem Managment offizelle genehmigt wurde, die Gruppe arbeitet mit dieser Fan Site zusammen, dort tauchen auch öfter Video Nachrichten der Gruppe auf. (Fambranche Fans hatten sie eröffnet zur hilfe für Outside Fans. Als Angel Complex, dies erfuhr haben sie diese Seite genehmigen lassen. Sie bieten auf dieser Seite auch einige Specials an) Im Sommer 2010 will die Gruppe es noch einmal im Ausland Versuchen, sie werden diesmal sich nur auf Japan Konzentrieren und planen eine Tour. Die Gruppe, mit der Tachi Domoto Group, fangen außerdem im August an extra Release für Japan raus zu bringen. Ab 2011 wird es für Trundland und Meki extra Singles geben, es sollen jedoch die selben wie in Fambranche sein, nur in Mekrisch und Trundis Gesungen, für alle anderen Henuras Länder wird es keine Extra Release geben nur die normale Version. Auch wird es ab Oktober.2012 Release für Korea geben. Auch wird es alle Singles von Angel Complex auf einem Best of Album in den Ländern Japan, Korea, Meki, Trundland, Une, Ins, Nasschaiu, Kenula, Magson sowie Meschinas geben. In 2012 sind Angel Complex neben Fambranche, in Japan, Meki, China und Korea nun Erfolgreich. Der Erfolg in Europa bleibt nach wie vor aus, doch dort sind sie bei vielen Beliebt, auch wenn es die Gruppe bislang nicht in die Charts schafften.